


Learn From the Best

by ryoflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Closet Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoflame/pseuds/ryoflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru gives his younger setter private lessons sometimes when the others have all gone home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn From the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanatopis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of the coolest gals I've met through fic writinggggg!! I'm going to hell for this and I don't even care, you deserve some birthday porn. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: No actual closet sex but 'closet blowjobs' wasn't a tag)

'Shhh Tobio-chan... you don't want your team-mates to hear, do you?'

The whisper is hot against Kageyama Tobio's ear and the whimper it wrenches from him is shameful, muffled as it is with two of Oikawa's fingers in his mouth, pressing down firmly on his tongue. Oikawa has him pinned forward against the wall of the storage closet, pressing right up against the smaller boy's back while they listen to the chatter of their team-mates just outside the door in the locker room.

Oikawa hushes him again, even while his hand creeps low, into the loose elastic of Kageyama's shorts and between the other's legs to squeeze and stroke until the boy is scrabbling for purchase on the wall and biting down on Oikawa's fingers in his attempt to keep quiet. The sounds are somewhere between sobs and moans and Oikawa withdraws his fingers in favour of clasping his hand over Tobio's mouth to make sure they aren't heard. The danger is exciting but he really doesn't need them to be discovered like this.

'Where's Oikawa?' he hears Iwaizumi's voice from outside, sounding puzzled. No one's able to give him an answer and Oikawa hears the sound of irritation from his team-mate which only makes him grin.

'I think he said he was going to give Kageyama some training.' someone else chimes in, and Oikawa laughs breathily against Tobio's ear again.

'Training.' he echoes barely above a whisper. His hand closes around the younger boy's erection, giving it a few slow, measured stroked. 'Am I training you well, Tobio-chan?' he runs his thumb over the head of the other's cock, smearing the pre-come there out over it and Kageyama utters a high sound that Oikawa quickly smothers. Kageyama's body is flushed to the point where Oikawa can feel the heat of it through his clothes, as if the other has a high fever. The boy's eyes are squeezed tightly shut and his face is burning red.

'Should I stop?' Oikawa murmurs as he presses forward with his hips. He's half hard already but the friction of him rubbing up against the pert young ass in front of him stirs him into full arousal. 'Tell your senpai to stop, Tobio-chan, and I will. Right away.'

Pulling his hand away from Kageyama's mouth he can't help but be delighted by how lustful the boy looks; a string of saliva hangs down his chin, his jaw hanging open as he pants desperately while his hips seem to move of their own accord, rutting forward into Oikawa's grip.

He doesn't tell Oikawa to stop, of course he doesn't. Oikawa hasn't met anyone who's _quite_ as eager to learn as Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa groans softly against the curve of Kageyama's neck as he grinds up against him again; even with the clothing between them, the sensation of his cock sliding against the cleft of the other's ass is delicious and it takes every ounce of strength Oikawa has to not strip the other boy down and fuck him until Oikawa's name falls from the younger setter's lips in a mantra of mindless pleasure.

But he is patient, he can wait.

Just outside the door he hears their team-mates discussing going down to the noodle place down the road. He knows they'll look for the two of them out in the gym, and then outside, but he also knows Iwaizumi won't allow them to look too long before they give up and go on without them so Oikawa isn't worried. He waits until the voices fade from the locker room and that's when he turns Kageyama around to face him.

It's a perfect picture of spoiled innocence that heats Oikawa up in ways he never thought possible; Tobio's eyes are watery and his cheeks red, his hands clutch at the hem of his shirt, absently tugging it down as if he's trying to hide evidence of the way his cock strains against his shorts. He's still so young and inexperienced and Oikawa feels a perverse pride in being the first to make him feel this way.

'Get down on your knees, Tobio-chan.' he says kindly, running a thumb below one of Kageyama's eyes in a gentle, soothing gesture. 'Senpai will teach you something new today.'

And he _does_ , bless him, without even asking a single question he just _does_ it and Oikawa leans forward to brace himself against the wall with one forearm as he looks down on his darling kouhai. It seems the boy isn't entirely clueless as he reaches forward and hesitantly touches Oikawa through his shorts so the older setter shivers.

'Good. You've got the right idea, Tobio... pull it out.'

Kageyama does, tugging the other's shorts down off his hips and flushing darkly as he comes face-to-face with the other's erection and he looks questioningly up at Oikawa as if awaiting instructions.

There's nothing Oikawa likes more than that look.

Reaching down with the hand not bracing himself against the wall, he runs his thumb over Kageyama's lips gently before prying them apart to slip it into the boy's mouth. Kageyama shivers and his eyes close part-way as Oikawa feels his tongue automatically move to slide along the digit.

'You see? I don't even need to tell you, you already know what to do.' he pulls his hand away from Kageyama's mouth and threads his fingers into the boy's hair instead to guide him closer. 'Now do that again.'

The first soft, shy lick sends a thrill right up Oikawa's spine and he has to bite down hard on his lip to stifle a moan. Kageyama is inexperienced but eager to please and he licks again before taking the head of Oikawa's cock into the his mouth and suckling at it in a way that has Oikawa's hands curling into fists as he resists the urge to just push forward into that hot little mouth. He moans softly and the sound seems to spur Kageyama on; he takes more in, as much as he can before he chokes and pulls back a moment, coughing.

'Easy...' Oikawa smooths his hand through the younger boy's hair again. 'Don't go too fast.'

Kageyama is a fast learner and he quickly finds where his limits are as well as which actions get the most positive responses from Oikawa. Using that knowledge he works enthusiastically at his given task and the soft, eager slurping sounds of the sloppy blowjob are more than enough to leave Oikawa panting and rolling his hips just slightly in rhythm with the other's bobbing head.

It's _all_ good... the view he has of the other's lips around his cock, the soft sounds, the way Kageyama draws back at some moments to wipe the saliva and pre-come from his chin. Oikawa loves _all_ of it.

'Sit back.' he orders him and Kageyama obeys immediately, leaning back against the wall and catching his breath as he looks up at Oikawa with the kind of expression that begs the upperclassman to assure him that he had done a good job. Oikawa doesn't do that yet though, taking himself in hand and stroking firmly just the way he likes it. His other hand curls tight in Kageyama's hair... he wants so badly to fill that pretty little mouth but that's for another time, and instead when he comes with a choked groan he makes sure to decorate those flushed cheeks instead, spilling the milky fluid over them and over Tobio's lips and chin.

The way the small tongue darts out to curiously taste the come on his lips is positively _sinful_.

'Good boy.' he whispers breathlessly, smearing the other's lips with a finger, thrilling in how relieved Kageyama looks when he's praised. Sitting down by him he pulls the boy into his lap, shimmying the elastic waistband of his shorts down as he strokes at him again and delights in the way the younger boy seems to completely unravel at his touch, writhing in his lap, clinging tightly to him and panting against Oikawa's neck, thighs twitching until he can't take it anymore.

'O-Oika... wa-senpai...!'

His body tightens and Oikawa holds him close, letting him feel secure but also delighting in being able to feel every shudder in the lithe young body as he comes, spilling into Oikawa's fist. He bites gently at the younger setter's ear and Kageyama whimpers, curling in tighter against him. Oikawa knows he owns every part of Kageyama at that moment and he loves it.

'I think you learned a lot.' he whispers against Kageyama's ear, tracing the shell of it with the tip of his tongue so that the other boy squirms and whimpers again. 'Did you like your lesson?'

Kageyama can only find the energy for a slight nod as he nuzzles in against Oikawa's neck and the latter chuckles as he grabs a nearby roll of paper towel to clean them up with. The last thing he needs is to run into any stragglers from the team on their way out and have to explain the mess.

'Don't worry Tobio-chan~ we'll have another lesson _very_ soon.'


End file.
